Various types of exercise machines for strengthening and conditioning the body are known. One group of exercise machines are categorized as multi station gyms. Multi station gyms combine multiple exercise stations onto one frame, typically sharing one user support seat, in order to save space and cost. Also, most multi station gyms typically have one resistance source shared by all the stations to further save cost. The resistance source is usually a weight stack wherein a cable system interconnects all the exercise stations to the weight stack. Since all the exercise stations share the same frame and typically the same resistance source, the exercise stations will be close to one another and must cooperatively work with one another wherein the exercise movement of one station will not interfere with the movement of another exercise station. A properly designed multi station gym will also allow the user to properly position their self to perform each exercise without interference from any of the unused stations.
One common design of a multi station gym consists of a user support bottom seat and back seat near the front of the gym and a weight stack near the back of the gym. This common design also includes a high pull station above the user support seating, a vertical pressing station just below the high pull station, a mid section free cable end to pull just above and behind the seating for performing abdominal crunches, and a leg extension/leg curl station in front of the user seating. To use the high pull down station, the user pulls down one or two free cables to exercise the back, bicep, and triceps muscles. To use the pressing station, the user presses one or two arms outward to exercise the chest muscles. To use the mid section free cable, the user attaches an abdominal crunch strap to the free cable and performs abdominal crunches to exercise the abdominal muscles. To use the leg extension station, the user sits in the seat and puts their knees over an upper pad assembly and their ankles behind a lower pad assembly and performs extensions to exercise the thigh muscles. To use the leg curl station, the user adjusts the upper pad assembly above the leg extension/curl arm assembly pivot point in order to brace their leg just above their knee while facing the gym. The user then aligns their knee with the leg extension/curl arm assembly pivot point and places their ankle behind the lower pad assembly and performs standing leg curls to exercise the hamstring muscles. The combined stations allow the user to exercise their chest, back, upper arms, abdominal muscles, and legs. However, this compact design does not include an effective way to isolate and exercise the forearm muscles.
A known type of exercise apparatus to effectively isolate and exercise the forearms is a wrist rolling apparatus. A wrist rolling apparatus typically has a handle bar attached to a frame wherein a flexible line is connected at one end to the handle bar and wherein the other end is connected to resistance. To exercise the forearm muscles, a user will grasp the handle bar and roll their wrist forward or backwards wherein the handle bar will rotate on the frame in order to wrap the flexible line around the handle bar which will displace the resistance element and provide resistance.
It would be desirable for a multi station gym design to include a wrist rolling assembly wherein a user could effectively isolate and exercise their forearms. It would also be desirable to add the wrist roller assembly by minimally changing the compact size of the gym and by sharing the existing frame. It would also be desirable to add the wrist roller assembly to the gym wherein the user's movement and position while exercising with one station would not interfere with the user's movement and position while exercising with another station. It would also be desirable to add the wrist rolling assembly without adding an additional cable to the cable system which would add extra cable stretch and cable bounce, and negatively affect the performance of the exercise stations.